new generation
by vlntnagrayson
Summary: ya habia pasasdo bastante tiempo y ya era el momento de que nuevas amistades surgieran. Chapter 4 here n-n
1. Chapter 1

-¡Babi! No quiero de esas galletas que hiciste – dijo el chico que no aparentaba no tener más de 7 años

-¡¿Por qué no?! – Dijo la niña más pequeña – ¡Son deliciosas!

-Barbara, Aaron Deténgase ya. Si Aaron no quiere comer que no coma, y babi las galletas no son para comer en el Auto – Dijo Artemisa dirigiéndose a sus hijos

- ¿Entonces donde debemos comerlas? – pregunto ella cruzando los brazos

-En casa de unos amigos Barbara- dijo Wally sonriendo a través del retrovisor para su hija

-y… ¿si son sus amigos también son nuestros? – Pregunto Aaron

Artemisa rio – Prácticamente mi amor pero estoy segura que va a haber alguien con quien podrían ser más amigos

El pequeño chico de cabello naranjo miro a su hermana

-¿Sabes a que se refiere? – le dijo muy bajito pero la pequeña pecosa de cabello rubio solo se encogió de brazos

- de todas maneras… - dijo Barbara - ¿falta mucho?

Sus padres se rieron – no babi – dijo Wally – no falta mucho

El auto siguió andando pero no mucho, ya habían llegado a Gotham city y justo en frente de un gran edificio el auto se detuvo

-Pues babi creo que ya llegamos – dijo Aaron mientras trataba de mirar la punta del edificio por la ventana

Todos bajaron del auto, Artemisa tomo de la mano a Aaron y Wally llevaba en brazos a Barbara, tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el piso 14, los chicos no dijeron nada mientras el ascensor subía, realmente no podían dejar de preguntarse a donde estaban.

Barbara quería preguntarle a su mamá pero cuando giro la cabeza para hablarle se impresiono por la cara de su madre, ella lucia muy emocionada, entonces giro la cabeza para preguntarle a su papá pero él se veía tan emocionado como su mamá, barbara se sentía confusa pero su confusión no duro mucho ya que el ascensor se detuvo, e inmediatamente caminaron hacia la puerta con el numero ''24''. Wally bajo a su hija de sus brazos y esta camino hacia su hermano

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?

-Ni una…

Entonces se abrió la puerta

-¡Artemisa! – Zatanna había abierto la puerta y simplemente abrazo a su amiga

Ahora Babi y Aaron estaban más confundidos que nunca

-Vamos pasen – les dijo su padre dreno del departamento – Wow perro, este lugar es increíble

Dick rio un poco – vamos ¿Qué más esperabas de mí?

-Barbara, Aaron él es Dick, mi mejor amigo

-Es un gusto – Dijo rápidamente Barbara y sonrió

-El gusto es mío – dijo Dick

-Yo soy Aaron – dijo el pequeño mirando hacia arriba y estirando la mano para saludar

Wally y Dick rieron mientras que Dick le daba los cinco, Aaron se sentía impresionado, nunca había visto un adulto que saludara dando los cinco y no estrechando las manos, pero esa conducta en vez de ponerlo extrañado lo puso alegre e hizo que se sintiera en un ambiente más cómodo. Entonces sonó una puerta abriéndose, Babi y Aaron miraron directamente hacia ella pero la puerta se cerró de inmediato

-Un momento – dijo Dick – ¡Sindy! ven quiero que conozcas a unas personas

Pero la puerta no volvió a abrirse

-Yo voy – rio Zatanna

Camino hasta la puerta del fondo y entro, estuvo allí uno o dos minutos luego salió con una pequeña niña de 6 años en brazos, la cual escondía su rostro en el cabello de su madre, llegaron a la sala de estar y ya en el piso la pequeña no levantaba la mirada

-Hola, Soy Aaron – Sonrió esperando una respuesta de la pequeña niña pelinegra pero esta tomo una parte de su falda e inclino las rodillas

-Un gusto – dijo muy bajito

-Yo soy Barbara, pero puedes decirme Babi, todos lo hacen –Dijo muy rápido la rubia y pecosa chica, provocando risas por parte de la otra pequeña

-Mi nombre es Maria Sindella, pero todos me dicen Sindy – rio un poco más bajito

-Sindy… - dijo Aaron – me gusta cómo suena

-¿Tratas de ser amable o de verdad te agrada? – Sindella levanto una seja y sonrio. (al hacer eso se vio completamente como una versión miniatura de su madre)

-No no no – se puso algo nervioso – nada de eso, la verdad – se tranquilizó un poco – Es un lindo nombre, te queda perfectamente – sonrio

Barbara le pego con el codo a su hermano y ambas niñas rieron

-¿Es mi idea o Aaron le está coqueteando a mi bebe? – le dijo Zatanna en la cocina a Wally

-¡Hey! Algo tenía que heredar de mí, el escogido mi encanto y personalidad – rio

-Y cabello amor – dijo Artemisa mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga – no olvides el color del cabello

Todos los adultos en la cocina rieron por el comentario.

-Eeem – se puso más tímida de nuevo la pequeña Grayson - ¿Quieren jugar a algo?

-¿Algo como a las como a las muñecas y a esas cosas? No gracias – respondió Aaron moviéndose el cabello

-Tengo cosas más divertidas que esas – Le respondió Sindy sacándole la lengua

-Genial – Dijo Barbara pero nadie la vio – por cierto, ¿podemos entrar? – dijo fuera del cuarto de la Sindella

-sí… sí pasa – sonrió - ¿Cómo es que ella llego tan rápido?... – dijo muy bajito

-Créeme, llevo un par de meses preguntándome lo mismo…

Los dos caminaron hacia el cuarto y al entrar Barbara estaba mirando la cima del armario blanco

-¿Qué hay en esa caja?

-Eso es lo mejor de todo – comenzó Sindella – en esa caja tiene muchas cosas pero especialmente, en esa caja, está la Xbox – Sindella sonrió ampliamente

-¿y podemos jugar? – Barbara Pregunto de manera espontanea

-Seguro – dijo la pelinegra – Solo hay un problema…

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Aaron

-Mi mamá dice que no debo jugar mucho y como ayer jugué más de una hora con mi papá, la guardo en la cima del armario, pero yo no llego, creo que soy algo bajita – dijo bromeando

-Yo soy más alto – Dijo el chico sonriendo

- pero no mucho – le respondió su hermana y rio

-jajajaja – rio falsamente Aaron para su hermana – esperen – había traído una silla y unas cajas duras donde se comenzó a saltar arriba de ella – ¡lo tengo!

Las dos chicas Chocaron las manos, pero entonces Aaron comenzó a balancearse – ay… ay ay ¡AY! – El chico comenzó a caer

Sindella se puso algo nerviosa con el grito pero inmediatamente las palabras precisas salieron de su boca

-¡Noraan eac evaus! – Entonces el chico comenzó a caer tal y como una pluma, los ojos de Barbara y Aaron estaban abiertos al máximo

-tu… -dijo babi – hiciste…

-eso… fue magia – dijo Aaron desde el piso sonriendo

-no le digan nada de esto a mis papás – dijo la pequeña pelinegra

-pero… ¿por qué? ¡Esto es genial! – dijo la rubia

-generalmente no estoy de acuerdo con babi pero ¡tiene razón!

-solamente no les digan – bajo la mirada – por favor

-un momento… - dijo Aaron - ¿tus padres no saben de esto?

Sindella solamente movió de lado a lado la cabeza – y no necesitan saberlo, enserio… - levanto la cabeza y sonrió - ¿jugamos?

-¡oh cierto! ¿No le abra sucedido nada? – dijo babi mientras recogía la caja del piso

- no lo creo… - ah recibido peores caídas – rio – digamos… que mi papá no es el mejor perdedor del mundo

Aaron rio pero entonces comenzó a mirar a todos lados– y ¿babi?

-Aquí – grito la más pequeña de los West desde el otro lado de la habitación – estoy instalando la consola – rio

- ¿Estás seguro de que tu hermana no se teletransporta?

- mmm… tal vez – Aaron mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente imitando la teletransportación de goku

- ¡Vamos! Podríamos jugar este de carreras ¿les parece? – dijo Barbara mientras observaba los videojuegos que estaban dentro de la caja

-a mí me gusta esa idea – dijo Aaron

- Es mi juego favorito – sonrió Sindy

-¡Entonces que esperamos a jugar! – Dijo babi

Los tres infantes se sentaron en frente de la televisión y comenzaron a jugar, casi como si nada hubiera pasado

*Cocina*

-Y bueno… ¿alguno de sus chicos pareciera ser… velocista? – pregunto Dick mientras tomaba agua

Wally y Artemisa se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo – Babi

-¿Es muy notorio? – pregunto Zatanna

-Tanto como para que pareciera que se teletransporta – dijo Artemisa mientras se movía el cabello

- Y bueno amigos que hay de Sindy – comenzó Wally - ¿Pareciera tener habilidades mágicas?

-Cuando estoy con ella siempre es como si la magia corriera por sus venas… pero no ah mostrado nada

-nada aun – interrumpió Dick mientras abrazaba a Zatanna por la espalda

-Pues imagínate dos magas en tu casa Dick – comenzó wally – dos chicas que si se enojaran contigo podrían dejarte pegado al techo – bromeo pero zatanna y Artemisa le pegaron con los codos

-Hey , solo trataba de subir el animo

-mal intento amor – dijo Artemisa – a todo esto ¿Qué hora es?

-son como las siete de la tarde – Dijo Zee

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, mañana tienen escuela y son un verdadero desastre por las mañanas

Zatanna y dick se miraron tal y como Artemisa y Wally lo hicieron antes y dijeron al mismo tiempo – los entendemos completamente – rieron

-Babi, Aaron ya nos vamos – dijo fuerte Wally

-¡Noooooo! – se escuchó fuertemente desde la pieza de sindella

-creo que… se llevan bien – rio Wally

-solo hay una forma de confirmarlo – respondio Dick, entonces todos los adultos fueron en dreccion al cuarto de Sindella y al abrir la puerta solo vieron a los tres pequeños divirtiéndose mucho jugando en la Xbox

-Chicos mañana hay escuela – dijo Artemisa

-pero no nos queremos ir – dijeron Aaron y Barbara al mismo tiempo

-y yo no quiero que se vallan – dijo Sindy agrandando los ojos

-Sí, sobre todo porque Sindy puede hacer algo realmente genial – miro a sindella pero vio como ella le movia la cara de lado a lado y recordó que le pidió que no dijera nada sobre la magia

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Aaron? – le pregunto Zatanna

- es… que… es que es muy buena jugando Xbox

-¡Es verdad! Y es muy amable, mami, papi no queremos irnos aun

-pueden volver cuando lo deseen – dijo Dick mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos

-¡o también ella puede venir a casa! – Dijeron barbara y Aaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron exrañados ya que raras veces dicen algo al mismo tiempo

-por supuesto que si – dijo Artemisa – que tal… el próximo sábado – sonrió

-entonces todo arreglado – dijo wally

-nos vemos la próxima semana Rudolph – dijo Dick molestando a su amigo

-Rudolph – los tres pequeños repitieron y se rieron

- Gracias amigo – Dijo Wally sarcásticamente

-Bueno pequeña – dijo Artemisa acercándose a Sindella – espero la próxima semana tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor – sonrió

-será un placer – dijo Sindella mientras jugaba con el cabello de su papá

-¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo – dijo Babi, aunque nadie la logro ver – Son galletas – paso la caja a Zatanna – para ustedes – sonrió

-Hay cariño gracias – dijo zatanna mientras probaba una – ¡Están deliciosas!

Babi rio – gracias

-Bueno chicos se está haciendo tarde – dijo Wally

Sindella le pidió a su papá que la dejara en piso para poder despedirse de sus nuevos amigos

-los esperamos en la puerta, apaguen la consola – dijo Artemisa mientras salía con zatanna y destras de ellas los chicos

-Bueno Sindy fue un muy genial conocerte – dijo babi y la abrazo – espero que sea sábado y puedas conocer mi casa

- Yo también estoy muy ansiosa – respondió

-¡Chicos nos vamos! – se escucharon las voces de Artemisa y wally

-ay, nos vamos – Barbara ya había salido de la habitación

Aaron se percató de que nadie pudiera verlos entonces muy rápidamente dijo – Sindy… y la próxima semana quiero hacerte unas preguntas – miro para todos lados – nos vemos pronto – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo

Sindella se había sorprendido solo se había quedado parada mirando cómo se despedían y se iban. Cuando la puerta se cerro Ella corrió donde su papá quien la tomo en brazos

-y bien princesa ¿te divertiste? – le pregunto

-bastante – rio – ¡son muy geniales!

-Me alegra bebe – dijo zee haciéndole cosquillas a su hija – pero ya es hora de dormir

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – dijo la pequeña haciendo puchero

Dick rio - ¿no crees que ya eres grande?

Pero la pequeña no le respondió, ya había se había quedado dormida

-¿no crees que es linda? – dijo dick mirando la ternura de su hija al dormir

-No lo creo, estoy segura – Dick y zatanna se besaron muy silenciosamente mientras llevaban a su hija a la cama.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad creo que quedo algo largo, pero era necesario, me gustaría continuar la historia ya que tengo muchas ideas (y deje muchas cosas inconclusas)… de todas maneras todo depende de lo que ustedes opinen así que review por favor (:

(en proximos capitulos sí apareceras más miembros del antiguo equipo)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Espero disfruten n-n

Gracias Ruphaay y a Michel95 por sus comentarios n-n ¡verdaderamente me alegra el día que les haya encantado! :D

{ _ Sueños_ }

* * *

Gotham city; lunes 2:30 a.m

-Dick… Dick – casi susurraba Zatanna

-que… ¿qué pasa? – le respondió mientras seguido de un bostezo

-mira quien está aquí – sonrió

Su pequeña hija había ido a la mitad de la noche sin producir ruido para dormir con sus padres

Dick rio muy bajo – pues… creo que no está mal que le guste dormir con nosotros aun… ¿cierto? – miraba a su pareja

-pues… - Zatanna comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su hija – Algún día crecerá… y querrá todo lo contrario, ya sabes, alejarse de sus padres – cerró los ojos un momento

Dick abrió un poco la boca, pero realmente no sabía que decir, nunca se había detenido a pensar como era que su bebe crecía – en verdad no crees que eso pase… ¿cierto?

-vamos cariño – lo miro a los ojos – acaso no recuerdas a esos adolecentes de mm… trece y catorce año, esos que solo consideraban las ordenes de los adultos como simples sugerencias… esos, que no tenían miedo de nada… hasta que lo peor pasaba…

-amor… -Richard le acaricio la mejilla – yo sé que él estaría muy feliz por ti en este momento… tanto como debemos estarlo de Sindy…Ella aún es muy pequeña – suspiro – hay que aprovechar estos momentos antes de que crezca… - Acerco la cara de su novia para besarla

- siempre sabes que decir ¿no? – rio

Dick iba a responderle pero entonces Sindella comenzó a moverse de manera inusual, se daba muchas vueltas y las expresiones en su carita hacían parecer que estaba sufriendo

-Creo que tiene una pesadilla… - Zatanna dijo sorprendida mientras se sentaba y tomaba a su hija en brazos para ver si se calmaba

- Sindy… cariño – le decía su padre

-Es peligroso despertar a alguien que sufre de una pesadilla… - interrumpió mientras miraba afligida a su pequeña

-me pregunto en que piensa…

* * *

_¿Quién eres? – Sindy preguntaba mirando las sombras negras que se le acercaban _

_-Tú ya sabes quién soy pequeña… - solo se podía oír la voz de klarion _

_-¿Qué quieres? ¡Mis padres no saben nada! – grito mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban _

_- ya lo sé… pero otras personas sí. _

_-Aaron y babi… – susurro la pequeña_

_-así que esos son sus nombres eh…_

_-¡Ellos no son malos! ¡No le dirán a nadie – trato de sonar firme, pero solo teniendo cinco años, casi seis, el temor la consumía_

_-Pero ellos podrían decirle a tus padres… Tu sabes que eres una niña muy, muy, muy poderosa ¿Cierto? _

_Sindella no quería responderle.._

_-Y como hoy tus dones mágicos ayudaron a que tu amigo no se lastimara – Klarion continuaba – También podrían causar que tus padres se hicieran daño… Tal vez mucho_

_-¡Callate! – Comenzó a llorar – ellos no lo sabrán y no les pasara nada_

_-¿lo prometes pequeña?_

_-lo prometo – estaba empapada en lágrimas_

_-pues entonces es momento de despertar…_

* * *

Sindella había abierto los ojos y seguía llorando

-¡Sindy! – se alarmo su madre

-tranquila bebe, solo fue un mal sueño…. – su padre la tomaba en brazos pero Sindella no decía nada, simplemente se frotaba los ojos tratando de secarse las lagrimas

-¿no quieres decirnos con que soñaste? – le preguntaba Zatanna a su hija pero esta solo movía la cabeza de lado a lado -¿Quieres comer algo? – Sindella rio un poco y respondió muy bajito ''sí''

La pelinegra se paró de la cama y Dick, con su hija en brazos, fueron detrás de ella a la cocina

-Una leche en caja para la princesa – Zatanna le pasaba la leche a su hija

-¿te sientes mejor? – Dick le pregunto a su pequeña

-sí. – dijo mientras tomaba a pequeños sorbos su leche

-entonces a la cama

-puedo dormir con ustedes… - Sindella dijo haciendo cara de perrito

Dick y Zatanna se miraron y rieon – Claro que puedes – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Central city; Lunes 5:00 pm

-Porfavooooooooooooooooooooooooooor – Aaron y babi hacían puchero

-media hora – Artemisa cruzo los brazos

-¡Sí! – el pequeño pelirrojo y la pequeña rubia festejaron y corrieron hasta la puerta y se fueron a jugar a la plaza

-así que se cediste – Wally bromeaba mientras abría el refrigerador

-era eso que quedarme escuchando durante una hora ''porfavoooooooooooooor'' – rio

-muy astuta – mordía una manzana

-a todo esto hablaste con Megan y Conner ¿no?

-Sí, ¿sabías que Denisse y Nick ya tienen siete años?

-Sí amor, la misma edad de Aaron pero si no me equivoco en dos semanas ellos cumplen ocho

-wow… ¿te das cuenta de cómo crecen todos? La primera vez que vi a Sindella ella solo tenía seis o cinco meses

-y ya tiene cinco años – Su esposa se reía – y ni hablar de Aaron y babi

Wally miro por la ventana a sus hijos jugando en la plaza – pareciera que fue ayer cuando Aaron preguntaba cuando se devolvían los bebes al hospital

-Creo que todos nos hemos separado un poco… quizás deberíamos volver a juntarnos, ya sabes cómo en ''los viejos tiempos''

-Creo que es una buena idea ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que todos nos vimos?

-Creo que fue cuando fuimos a ver a Kaldur y Raquel en el nacimiento de Liz

-¿cuatro años? Wow creo que es momento de que volvamos a vernos

-Pues ahora solo tenemos que organizarnos – rio

* * *

Aaron y Babi estaban intentando escalar un árbol pero ninguno de los dos lograba llegar a más de la segunda rama

-¿Enserio creen que esa niñita lograría llegar hasta la cima de ese árbol? - dijo un niño alto mientras reía, parecía traer una serie de niños pequeños que lo seguían a todas partes

-¿Me hablas a mí? - Respondió Barbara

- a quien más. – cruzo los brazos

-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera cuando se lo proponga – Aaron los interrumpio

-aaaay… que bonito – dijo burlonamente el niño provocando que su de niños se riera – tiene que defenderte tu hermano

-Aaron yo puedo sola – le dijo Barbara – ¿Quién eres tú para decirme de estas cosas?

-El más alto del tercer grado – Dijo sonriendo de una manera incomoda

- ¿Sabes? Ser el más alto no te convierte en el mejor, ni en el líder, ni siquiera alguien con más poder – puso las manos en el árbol – y si yo quiero puedo subir este árbol

Babi con ambas manos en la rama más baja comenzó a subir poco a poco hasta llegar a la cima

-¿Qué opinas ahora? – dijo la pequeña rubia

El alto niño molestoso quedo algo impresionado y no sabía que decir entonces solo hizo una seña para que los demás comenzaran a tirar piedras al árbol

-¡ay! – una de las piedras le había llegado al brazo

Aaron ya se había molestado cuando comenzaron a molestar a su hermana pero cuando le hicieron daño llego a su punto máximo de enojo. Tomo unas piedras del piso junto a un elástico que tenía en su bolsillo y les apunto cuidadosamente

-¿Les gusta? – Las piedras que Aaron tiraba con el elástico golpeaban a los molestosos

-¡ay! – Comenzaron a exclamar todos mientras más y más piedras les llegaban por parte de Aaron

-¡Vámonos! – Exclamo el chico alto mientras se cubría la cabeza y salía corriendo con los demás detrás de el

-¡¿Estas bien?! – Aaron grito mirando la cima del árbol, Babi levanto el pulgar y rio un poco

-¡Gracias!

- ¡espera, intentare subir!

- tienes buena puntería – Una niña ojos marrones le sorprendió por la espalda

-¿eh? – Aaron estaba confundido

-Sí, tienes buena puntera – repitió

-gracias… pero ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Denisse, puedes decirme Nisse – sonaba muy fría

-un… un gusto Nisse – seguía confundido

-y… supongo que tú eres Aaron ¿no?

-Sí, Aaron West… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-digamos que lo adivine. ¿Sabes? Creo que eres muy valiente

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No todos los hermanos mayores defienden de esa manera a sus hermanas

-¿tienes hermanos?

-Ahí – señalo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, era idéntico a ella, solo que hombre

-se parecen bastante – bromeo

-Somos mellizos – sonrió – Nick y yo solo nos dedicamos a pelear. Lo quiero mucho pero honestamente creo que ninguno tendría el valor de enfrentarse contra alguien como Daniel por el otro

-¿Conoces a ese niño? – Aaron se extraño

-Va en mi grado, es muy molestoso

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿En qué escuela vas? Nunca te había visto por aquí

- no soy de esta ciudad, en realidad ninguno de nosotros – soñalo a todos los chicos que utilizaban una chaqueta azul – somos de Metrópolis, Esto es más bien una ''excursión escolar'' por eso utilizamos estas chaquetas

-oh… ya entiendo… creo

- Denisse – el hermano de la chica la llamaba – ya nos vamos

- tengo que irme – cerro su chaqueta y se fue corriendo al autobús donde todos los niños subían

-¡Aaron que esperas! ¡Sube! - Barbara le grito a Aaron desde la cima del arbol

- ¡cierto! – El chico se afirmaba muy fuerte de cada una de las ramas para evitar caer

-dame la mano – dijo babi para ayudarlo a subir

-Gracias – Aaron finalmente se sentó en la rama de más arriba

-¿Quién era ella?

-ah, sobre ella… sé que se llama Denisse - rio

-¿te gusta? - ¡¿Qué?! Acabo de conocerla – dijo Aaron sorprendido

- ya lo sabía – su hermana se burló – a ti te gusta Sindella – rio

-¡¿Qué?! No no no, Ella es demasiado pequeña – trato de ocultar lo nervioso que se puso

-seguro romeo – Barbara se rio más – ya veremos si actúas de la misma manera el próximo sábado

-¡Babara! ¡Aaron! ¡Entren ya! – Oyeron los llamados de sus padres

- mejor será que vallamos – el pelirrojo dijo tratando de evitar el tema

-Ah, antes que nada – Dijo mientras ambos bajaban – Gracias por defenderme

-No es nada Babi – estaban llegando abajo – Ya sabes, es mi trabajo como hermano mayor -rio

-Quizás no seas el mejor hermano mayor pero hoy fuiste valiente – Golpeo en el hombro a su hermano

Ambos rieron mientras corrían a su casa

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor dejen Review su opinión es importantísima para mi n-n

Quiero a todas y a cada una de las personas que han leído mi fic y lo comentan hasta hoy

un saludo para todos esos Reviews silenciosos XD

y... me despido n-n


	3. Chapter 3

Creo que me demore ''un poco'' en escribir este capítulo.

-En algunas partes se ve que cambia la escena muy repentinamente, pero es exactamente la misma continuidad de tiempo n-n

* * *

-¡ya estamos aquí! – Barbara grito al entrar a su casa con su hermano

-¿Qué esperan? Vamos, ayuden a poner la mesa – dijo Wally al ver a sus hijos entrar por la puerta

-¿Qué hay de almuerzo? –pregunto Aaron mientras ponía los cubiertos

- Fideos con salsa de tomate – dijo Artemisa desde la cocina

-¡que rico! – Dijo Babi pero como era de costumbre, cuando voltearon a verla, ella ya no estaba - ¿Puedo servir yo los platos? – dijo en la cocina

-Por supuesto – rio Artemisa – Pero apúrate solo faltan el tuyo y el de Aaron

-Yo pongo los vasos – dijo Wally mientras abría un armario del comedor

-¡todo listo! – exclamo la pequeña rubia con los dos platos en la mano

-esto se ve delicioso – dijo Aaron mientras recibía su plato y enrollaba los fideos en el tenedor – ¡Y sabe!

-Me alegra que te gusten cariño, pero ten más cuidado al comer, ya te ensuciaste entero - Artemisa le respondió

-¿Por qué no le dices eso a papá? - le pregunto Babi llena de risas

-Amor… - Artemisa le dijo a Wally cruzando los brazos, intento sonar seria pero también comenzó a reírse - ¿realmente nunca te has preguntado cómo te ves cuando comes y te ensucias de esa manera?

-Vamos Arty ¿creí que ya te habías acostumbrado? – Wally comenzó a reírse de igual manera y al mismo tiempo se limpiaba la boca

- ¿Papá siempre ha comido así? – Pregunto Aaron con la boca llena

-Se habla con la boca bacía cariño y… sí -rio

-¡Hey! Sabes que tengo mis razones – se justificó Wally

-¿ah sí? Pues en lo que a mi concierne esas razones las perdiste cuando dejamos el equipo – rio

Aaron y Babi se miraron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo - ¿Equipo de qué?

-Ouum… Cambio de conversación – dijo Wally mientras se volvía llenar la boca con fideos

-Y hablando de cambios – dijo Artemisa – Este sábado hay un cambio de planes

-¿Qué tipo de cambio?

-amm… del tipo pequeño, vendrán unos amigos

-pero eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Barbara – Sindy y sus padres ¿no?

- Sí, pero ahora vendrán más personas amor

-¿Quiénes más? – pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo

- Mega y Conner, Kaldur y Raquel – sonrió

-Y ¿tienen hijos? – pregunto Babi algo entusiasmada

Wally rio – Sí, Podrán conocer a Liz y a…

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! – Interrumpió Artemisa – ¡tengo que llamar a Zee y Raquel antes que se me haga tarde!

-Llama a Zatanna tranquila ¿Ya llamaste a Megan y Conner?

-Sí, hable con Conner pero estaba algo apurado, tenían que ir a buscar a los chicos a algo como una excursión escolar

-Por lo menos están enterados – se paró de la mesa - luego yo me encargo de llamar a Raquel y Kaldur

-Gracias amor, Chicos luego van a hacer sus cosas para la escuela ¿sí?

-Seguro mamá, voy a recoger las cosas antes – dijo Barbara

-Yo te ayudo – Dijo Aaron seguido de unas risas

-se te ocurre mojarme con el agua y te arrepientes - Barbara le advirtió a su hermano

-Hay babi, ya te pedí disculpas por lo de la semana pasada

-Sí, pero recuerda – rio – yo también soy una persona muy vengativa

-uuuh – dijo Wally – eso no me sonó muy bien, Suerte Aaron

-¡Papá! ¿no vas a defenderme?

-Vamos es tu hermana, no te ara mucho daño ¿cierto Babi?

-Ya veremos – rio

* * *

-¡Arty!– Zee había contestado el teléfono - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga sin que crea que algo pasa?

-Vamos, suéltalo – rio

-Hay un pequeño cambio de planes

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado en que el sábado vendrías a mi casa?

-sí…

-Pues eso sigue en pie pero se nos ocurrió la idea de reunirnos a todos, Como antes ya sabes…

-¿cómo en los viejos tiempos? - interrumpió - ¡Me encanta!

-Perfecto – rio – Ahora Solo tengo que comunicarme con Kaldur y Raquel

-Esto será genial ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos todos?

-4 años, el nacimiento de Liz

-Wow, no sé qué me sorprende más, todo el tiempo que ha pasado o que te sepas la fecha de memoria

- Esa pregunta ya me la habían hecho hoy – rio – de todas maneras ¡no puedo esperar a que sea sábado!

-oh Arty, debo cortar ya llego Sindy de la escuela

-¡Nos vemos!

-Muy pronto – rio – adiós

Zatanna dejo el teléfono en la mesa y fue abrir la puerta

-¡Hola! – saludo recibiendo a su hija con un abrazo y luego de tomarla en brazos saludo con un beso a su pareja

-¿Cómo estuvo todo en la comisaria? – le pregunto mientras pasaba a sentarse en el sillón

-Un par de asaltos pero nada más que eso cariño – Camino a la cocina – pero bueno, ¿Qué hacemos para comer?

-Pues la verdad no sé… ¿Qué quieres tu Sindy?

-¿yo? Mm… ¡Pizza! – rio

-Pues pizza será princesa – Dick se lavó las manos

-yo puedo ayudar a prepararla ¿cierto?

-Seguro cariño – dijo Zatanna – pero primero ve a cambiarte la ropa

La pequeña pelinegra salió corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta para cambiarse la ropa

-¡Hey! antes de que se me olvide decirte amor

-tu nunca olvidas nada principessa – la interrumpió mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

-¿Qué opinarías si se organizara una junta, algo así como para recordar los ''viejos tiempos''?

-¿por qué lo preguntas? – sonrió

-Este sábado en casa de Wally y Artemisa, Todos los del equipo estaremos ahí

-¿hablas en serio? ¡Eso es genial!

-Lo mismo le dije a Arty – dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerse una cola de caballo

-Te vez muy linda – Dick comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su novia

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Sindella grito desde su cuarto

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Dick y Zee corrieron hasta el cuarto de su hija, al entrar la pequeña Grayson estaba sentada en el piso mirando hacia arriba

-¡¿Sindy qué pasa?! – Dijo Dick algo alarmado mientras se agachaba junto a ella

-No me siento bien – se ponía un poco más pálida

Zatanna se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la frente de su pequeña – Tienes algo de fiebre… tal vez sea porque ayer no dormirte bien amor…

-¿ah? – la pequeña se extraño

-¿no recuerdas tu mal sueño? – Dick le pregunto mirándole la carita a su hija, pero Sindella solo abrió los ojos, su boca se vio más triste y rápidamente escondió su rostro en la chaqueta de su padre

-Fue un mal sueño ¿no bebe? – Zatanna le dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Sindy pero esta solo movía su cabeza de abajo para arriba

-Ágamos algo cariño – comenzó Dick – Ahora aremos sopa, para que te sientas mejor, y luego si a la cena te sientes mejor hacemos pizza ¿sí?

-ajá – Dijo Sindella despegando la cara de la ropa de su padre

-Ven, te ayudare a ponerte el pijama – Recibió a su hija en los brazos -

-Yo preparare la sopa princesas – Dijo Dick mientras salía de la habitación de su hija

Sindella, aun estando enferma, rio un poco

-¿Por qué te ríes Sindy? – le pregunto su madre mientras le ponía le cambiaba a la parte superior del pijama

-Papá dijo princesas – rio bajito

-¿y que tiene eso de malo? – rio con ella

-nada solo que tú ya deberías ser una Reina ¿No crees? – Sindella dijo mientras se ponía la parte inferior del pijama

-Una ''princesa'' se convierte en Reina cuando se casa con un príncipe amor

-¿tú y papá no están casados? – pregunto mientras se metía en la cama

-No aun – rio – Intenta dormir un momento ¿sí? Iré a ayudar a tu padre con el almuerzo

-Está bien – Dijo mientras se envolvía en las mantas – te quiero mucho mami

-Yo también te quiero mucho bebe – dijo mirándola – ya vengo...

* * *

-¿Hola? – la suave voz de una niña se escuchaba a través del teléfono - ¿Quién habla?

-¿Liz? Soy yo, tío Wally – Rio

-Oh… emm hola – rio muy bajito

- ¿están por ahí tu mamá o tu papá?

- Sí, un momento – se oía como dejo el teléfono en la mesa '' ¡mamá! ''

-¿Hola?

-¡Raquel!

-¡Wally!

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, esperando que Kaldur llegue, ya sabes algunos problemas en la Atlantida me han arrebato mi pareja – rio – pero en general todo bien, pero tú que cuentas

-Una buena noticia

-¿Qué tan buena? – rio

-Depende, ¿Qué tanto te alegría que organizáramos una junta para recordar los viejos tiempos?

-en una escala del uno al diez mm… un millón ¡sería totalmente genial!

-Entonces dalo por hecho, este sábado en mi casa, todos estaremos ahí

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Pues claro, aparte, ¡será perfecto para que todos los pequeños tengan la oportunidad de conocerse! –

-¡entonces todo arreglado! – ''mamá'' se escuchaba como la pequeña Liz llamaba a su madre seguida de bostezos – oumm… Wally debo colcar, pero de todas maneras ¡nos vemos el sábado!

-Adiós ¡nos vemos!

Raquel colgo el telefono y tomo a su hija en brazos

-Tienes sueño ¿no? - rio la pequeña liz intento decir ''sí'' pero fue interrumpida por un bozteso -Vamos cariño, te acompañare hasta que te duermas

-¿y papá? - pregunto la pequeña

-El llegara luego mi niña - rio

...

* * *

Notas n-n

(Edades

-Nick y Nisse 8 (casí casí casí XD)

-Aaron 7

- Babi y Sindy 6

-Liz 4

Bueno, ya sé que este capítulo pueda parecer un poco de ''relleno'' o idk pero era necesario, no quería que de la nada llegáramos a la reunión (La cual estoy muy emocionada escribiendo XD )

También, quizás falte un poco de ''supermartian'' pero calma, tengo bastantes ideas;)

Eh… y eso.

Saludos y gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada, quiero decir que no había publicado un capitulo ya que soy tan… estúpida (¿? Que perdí el archivo del fic, no una, Si no DOS veces

Ay, valentina.

Pero bueno, por fin lo pude reescribir n-n y espero con todo con todo mi corazón que les guste :(

* * *

-¿¡Cuando llegaran todos!? – pregunto Barbara estirada en el piso – estoy aburridaaaaaaaaa

-Cariño levántate del piso, te vas a ensuciar la ropa – le dijo Wally

-Pero estoy aburridaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Dijo haciendo puchero

-Te creo Babi, pero rodar y ensuciarte en el piso no ara que estés menos aburrida

Barbara no le respondió y solamente le saco la lengua su papá. Wally se acercó donde su hija y le dio la mano para ayudarla pararse – Vamos, arriba

-No quiero. ¡Mejor rueda conmigo! – Le bromeo mientras le jalaba la mano hacia abajo

-Vamos Babi, ¿enserio crees que puedes dejarme en el piso? – intento tomarla con la otra mano para poder subirla a su espalda pero Barbara levanto sus pies y empujo las piernas de su papá para que cayera

¡Jugemos! – Le grito mientras se abalanzaba arriba de Wally

- V-vamos, ¡Ba-babi! – dijo pausadamente o más bien trato ya que era interrumpido por sus risas

-¡Papá, eres realmente muy cosquilludo!

-¿N-no qué queri-as rodar?

-Hacerte cosquillas es más divertido papi – se justificó dejándole de hacer cosquillas y sentándose a su lado

-¿Así? Pues mira, ambos hemos quedado completamente sucios

-Hey… tú dijiste que no hay nada de malo en ensuciarse para aprender

-Pues entonces dime, que ''importante'' lección has aprendido con esto

-Pues… - La pequeña rubia no le respondió de inmediato, se quedó mirando el techo buscando alguna excusa para justificarse - ¡Aja! ¡Que si no quieres rodar en el piso con tu hija sufrirás de un ataque de cosquillas!

Wally miro a su hija y decidió no responderle, la tomo y puso encima de él y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas

-¿Te gusta o no?

-¡Pa-pá! ¡No es di-vertido! – trato de decir sin reír, pero era totalmente inútil, Barbara era totalmente vulnerable a las cosquillas

-¿Todo está bien? – Artemisa dijo entre risas al bajar por las escaleras. Las fuertes risas de Wally y Barbara eran muy contagiosas, y además, Artemisa veía totalmente tierna la escena de su esposo jugando con su hija

-oh, sí, sí cariño, solo que a Barbara le encanta jugar hasta quedar sucia

-En lo que a mi concierne – dijo la pequeña rubia poniéndose de pie – yo ya no estoy nada sucia – sacudió su chaqueta blanca e hizo como si nada

-De todas maneras amor, creo que tú te ensuciaste más con… ¿pelo de gato? - Artemisa comento luego de ayudar a su pareja a ponerse de pie, y se extrañó al ver con lo que estaba sucio Wally

-¿Sabían que a Aaron le eeeeeencantan los animales? – Babi comento riendo de manera nerviosa

-Ajá… – Artemisa arqueo una ceja

-Bueno, de todas maneras será mejor vaya a cambiarme antes de alguien llegue

-¡Muy tarde! – grito Aaron mientras bajaba la escalera - ¡Alguien acaba de estacionarse afuera!

-¿A sí? – le pregunto Artemisa

-Sí, sí, un auto azul

Artemisa y Wally se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo – Los Grayson -pues entonces será mejor que me cambie rápido – dijo Wally y ''corrió'' hasta el segundo piso para cambiarse

Babi se acercó a la ventana para ver bien quienes venían llegando

-¡Llego Sindella! – Exclamo y corrió donde su hermano quien estaba abriendo la puerta

La chica de pelo negro estaba bajando del auto cuando fue sorprendida por un abraso de Barbara

-¡Sindy! Menos mal que llegaste

-Es un gusto Babi verte de nuevo Babi - rio bajito

-Ven entra, Aaron está adentro, queremos jugar contigo- Babi tomo del brazo a Sindy y la llevo hasta la casa - casi lo olvido –se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el auto de nuevo y miro hacia arriba sonriendo amablemente – Hola Tía Zatanna, Hola tío Dick – dijo rápidamente para luego volver a correr donde la pequeña pelinegra

-Dios mio... – Zatanna llevo su mano a su boca

-¿Zee? – Dick rio - ¿Qué pasa?

- Amo como suena eso

- ¿''Tía Zatanna''? – volvió a reír mientras ponía el brazo alrededor de su novia

Zatanna asintió con la cabeza – Ajá y bueno… tío Dick tampoco suena mal - rio

-Creo que podre acostumbrarme – sonrió, iba a reír pero fue interrumpido por Artemisa

-¡Hey! ¿Qué esperan?

-¡Arty! – Zatanna exclamo y se acercó a saludar a su mejor amiga

-Vamos entren, Wally está arriba pero ya baja – todos iban a entrar antes de ser sorprendidos por una bocina

-¡Conner y Megan! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y se acercaron al auto para recibirlos

Megan fue la primera en bajar para abrazar a sus amigas

-¡Chicas! Oh, las eh extrañado tanto

-nosotras también a ti Megan – dijo Zatanna abrazando a su amiga

- ¿Cómo están todos? – pregunto un poco entusiasmada Artemisa

-Bien, bien – rio Megan - Nisse y Nick crecen más y más cada día – Justamente en ese momento los mellizos de ocho años de edad salieron del auto a saludar a todos

-wow, realmente están muy grandes – Comento Zatanna mirando al chico y a la chica

-seguramente ni se acuerdan de nosotras – Artemisa rio

-mmm… - Nick cerro los ojos – Ahora… ¡sí! Tía Artemisa y Tía Zatanna – dijo mirando respectivamente a cada una

-y, si no me equivoco la última vez que las vimos fue hace cuatro años… en un hospital – Agrego Denisse inclinando la cabeza para un lado

- Buena memoria –Dick comento mientras saludaba a su amigo

-No tienes idea – Dijo Conne y rio

-Nick, Nisse, ¿Por qué no van a jugar arriba? Ahí Están Sindella, Aaron y Barbara – Artemisa le comento a los pequeños – de seguro se divertirán más

-Claro – Dijeron ambos y corrieron al interior de la casa

Barbara y Sindella estaban tocando la puerta del cuarto de Aaron para que saliera a jugar con ellas pero él no les respondía

-¡Aj! ¡Aaron! – Le insistía Babi, hace un par de minutos estabas muy contento porque Sindy había llegado, ¡Ahora sal para que podamos jugar todos!

-pff… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu hermano?

-¡Lo que le pasa!.. – Barbara le contesto gritando para que Aaron pudiera escuchar en su habitación - ¡Es que a él le gustas!

-¡Barbara cállate! – dijo y por fin abrió la puerta de su habitación - ¡Ella no me gusta!

-¿Yo no te agrado? – pregunto ingenuamente Sindella

- No, no, no Sindy, tu sí me agradas

-¡Entonces sí te gusta! – le dijo Barbara solo para molestarlo

-¡Mentira!

-En ese caso tampoco te gusta que haya venido a jugar con ustedes – Sindella cruzo los brazos e inclino una ceja

- ¡Sí me gusta Sindy! Y no se te ocurra decir nada más Babi – señalo a su hermana - porque Sindella me agrada mucho pero ¡no me gusta! Es la segunda vez que nos vemos y simplemente creo que es realmente agradable

-ajj… - se quejó Barbara – entonces ven a jugar con nosotras

-Y con ellos – interrumpió Sindella al darse vuelta y ver al chico y chica de ojos cafés parados al lado de las escaleras

-¿Nisse? - Aaron se extrañó – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No es esa la chica la chica que viste en el parque Aaron? – Babi le pregunto a su hermano

-¿Lo conoces? – Nick miro a su hermana

-umm... Sí… se llama Aaron, él y su hermana estaban ayer en el parque, en ese al que paramos durante la excursión – le respondió prácticamente ''ignorando'' a los otros niños que estaban cerca

-En ese caso – Dijo Barbara entusiasmada - ¡Ahora somos más para jugar!

- Que animada – dijo Nick y rio un poco – me agrada…

-¿cómo es que se llaman? – Sindella les pregunto a los mellizos con algo de timidez

-Oh – dijo Nick – yo me llamo Nicholas, pero prefiero Nick, y ella es mi hermana Denisse, pero pueden decirle Nisse

-Un gusto – Denisse le sonrió a la pelinegra – y… ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-yo me llamo Maria Sindella, pero pueden decirme Sindy – sonrió amablemente

-¿y tú? – Nick miro a la rubia

-Yo me llamo Babi – sonrió energéticamente

-¿Babi? – Nick se extrañó por el ''nombre''

-La verdad es un apodo – Aaron le aclaro – se llama Barbara, pero no le gusta

-¿No te gusta el nombre ''Barbara''? – Sindy la miro extrañada – yo lo encuentro muy lindo

-Tal vez… - le respondió babi – pero creo que suena como esos hombres a los que la gente en el pasado les temía

-hablas de los Barbaros – dijo Nisse inclinando una ceja

-¡Exactamente! Y no necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta de que Barbara es como ''Bárbaro'' pero femenino

-Creo que exageras – le dijo Nick riendo – sigue siendo un lindo nombre

-Amm… Gracias… pero… creo que… ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¡A jugar!

- ¿a jugar qué? – pregunto Aaron

-Uuum… somos demasiado pocos para jugar al futbol… - comento Nick

-pero podríamos jugar a las escondidas – aporto Sindella

-A mí me gusta la idea – dijo Babi

-y ¿Quién tendría que encontrarnos? – pregunto Aaron

-Uuum ¿piedra papel o tijera? – dijo Aaron

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, se pusieron uno detrás del otro para hacer ''piedra papel o tijera'' con la persona de adelante, en este caso Sindella, ya que fue la de la idea de jugar a las escondidas

Finalmente quedo Nick. – Okey… ¿y hasta cuanto tengo que contar?

-Pues, somos cinco, así que hasta cincuenta – dijo Barbara – Ahora… ¡Ya!

Todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, Aaron se fue a esconder al baño, Babara, Sindella y Denisse Barajaron las escaleras. Babi se escondió detrás del sillón mientras que Nisse y Sindy se escondieron bajo la mesa de los adultos

-¡Ya salí! – Grito Nick desde arriba para avisarles a todos que ya había salido a buscarlos

-Creo que estaremos aquí un largo rato – susurro Nisse y rio un poco bajo

-Tienes razón – le susurro Sindy – esos son los zapatos de mi papá… espera un poco

Sindella se acercó a los pies de Dick y le movió la pierna para que mirara por debajo de la mesa

-¿Sindy? – dijo Dick mirándola por debajo de la mesa

-Shh… - Sindella le dijo poniendo su dedo en la boca – estamos jugando a las escondidas – susurro - ¿me prestas tu teléfono para jugar un momento?

-Seguro cariño, ten cuidado – Dick le paso su teléfono y volvió a su conversación en la mesa

Wally seguía arriba, había terminado de cambiarse la camisa y antes de bajar a saludar a todos sus amigos paso al baño

-¿Aaron? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te eh dicho un millón de veces que el baño no es un lugar para jugar – regaño a su hijo con una voz suficientemente fuerte como para que Nick lo encontrara

-Aaaaj… Papá, ¿ves? – Señalo la puerta – ya me encontraron

Wally se dio la vuelta para mirar donde su hijo señalaba - ¿Nick? – se extrañó completamente – wow, estas enor…

-Hola... tío Wally – dijo y corrió hasta la pared ''base'' donde estaba contando -¡Un, dos, tres por Aaron! – Grito Nick desde la base

-No tenemos de que preocuparnos – susurro Nisse debajo de la mesa– el juego no acaba hasta que nos encuentre a todos - rio

_-_Espera un momento… - Sindy miro muy disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa y vio los pies de Babi detrás de un sillón – Babi… - dijo bajito para que Nick no la oyera desde arriba. Barbara simplemente escucho un susurro y se dio cuenta que las otras dos chicas estaban debajo de la mesa – Ven aquí – le susurro Sindella y esta vez Babi entendió perfectamente

Babi miro para todos lados y corrió hasta debajo de la mesa

-Nick ya encontró a Aaron – le menciono Nisse – ahora solo faltamos nosotras

-¿Qué hacemos por mientras? – le pregunto Barbara a las otras dos chicas

-Podemos jugar con el teléfono de mi papá – dijo Sindy

Las chicas comenzaron a jugar con todas las aplicaciones del teléfono, Angry birds, Prince of Persia e incluso la cámara del celular. Tenían que haber pasado no más de diez minutos cuando comenzaron a aburrirse de jugar en el teléfono

-¿Acaso no nos encontraran nunca? – Refunfuño Babi – ni siquiera estamos taaaan escondidas

-Vamos ¿No seguirán jugando? – dijeron Aaron y Nick al mismo tiempo para burlarse de ellas

Ambos estuvieron tras de ellas por mucho rato, cuando por fin dijeron algo Nick salió corriendo hasta el la base de arriba para poder decir ''un, dos tres por las chicas'' y Aaron se quedó ahí tratando de detenerlas. Finalmente las tres salieron corriendo junto a él pero Babi les gano la carrera y logro gritar

-¡Un, dos, tres por mí y por todos mis amigos!

-Aaaaaaj – Nick frunció el ceño

-Creo que tendrás que contar de nuevo hermano – dijo Nisse para burlarse

-Vamos, comienza – Aaron rio

-aajjj – se tapó los ojos y comenzó de nuevo - uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

-Vengan… - Barbara les susurro a todos desde la puerta de su cuarto – Dejen abierta la puerta, creerá que no estamos aquí

Aaron Corrió hasta el perchero, se sentó en el piso y se puso una chaqueta encima, Sindella se escondió debajo de la cama, Denisse se escondió detrás de un oso de peluche gigante y Barbara se quedó detrás de una cortina.

Todos estaban muy callados, hasta que un teléfono comenzó a sonar

'' ¡Sindy!'' – Susurraron todos – Apaga eso, Nick nos encontrara – Le dijo Babi

-Lo siento – susurro – Pero es de mi papá, no puedo colgar la llamada – dijo mientras se salía de su escondite - Yo no jugare esta vez… ¡Ya vengo! – susurro

-Hey espera – susurro Aaron – te acompaño

-47, 48,49, ¡50! – Grito Nick, Se dio vuelta y vio a Sindella y a Aaron correr por las escaleras – Un, dos, tres por…

-¡No estamos jugando! – Aaron grito

-aggh – refunfuño Nick

Cuando terminaron de correr las escaleras y quedaron en frente de Dick, Sindella vio la llamada y sonrió inmediatamente

-¡Hola! – contesto

-¿Sindy? – Bruce contesto el teléfono, su voz sonaba algo más suave y tranquila, era normal que esa voz surgiera de él cuándo hablaba con su nieta

-¡Abuelo!

-Sindy, por favor, pásame con tu papá, es urgente

-oh, Seguro... – se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y le toco la mano a su papá para que la mirara - Tienes una llamada papi, es Bruce

-Gracias cariño – Dick le recibió el teléfono a su hija y se lo puso en la oreja

-¿Bruce? – Aaron le pregunto a Sindella

-oh, sí, es el papá de mi papá – Sindy rio – osea, mi abuelo pero la verdad a él no le gusta mucho que le diga así, a veces se molesta pero yo creo que es gracioso así que le digo abuelo de todas maneras

- oh ya veo… - rio – es solo… que me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes…

-no me sorprendería, siempre hay grandes fiestas en su casa – le explico

-¿y tú has ido a alguna?

-Solo una vez, hace como… cinco meses, no suelen ir muchos niños así que realmente fue algo aburrido, pero bueno… ¿Subamos? Tal vez Nick ya encontró a Nisse y Babi

-Lo dudo – Ambos rieron y salieron corriendo por las escaleras

- Bruce, hola ¿qué pasa? – Dick hablaba por telefono

-Dick, los necesito a todos aquí y ahora – su voz se había tornado un poco más fría y dura

-¿pe-pero qué pasa? Hace años que no nos necesitan ahí

-hace años que no recibimos una alerta tan grande de la luz.

-Oooh vamos ¿la gran liga de la justicia no puede encargarse de eso?

-Dick, no te llamaría si no fuera realmente importarte, sé los tipos de vidas que llevan cada uno, sé que sus vidas han cambiado bastante. Pero ahora los necesitamos en serio.

- No digo que aceptemos algo, pero… iremos a ver qué sucede.

-los espero.

-Antes – lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la llamada – ¿Qué hacemos con los niños? Todos están aquí

-ah… podrán quedarse en la sala de la cueva, Lian y Stephanie están aquí dispuestas a cuidarlos

-En ese caso… creo que ya vamos…

Dick apago su teléfono y se apoyó en la mesa

-¿Quién era cariño? – Zatanna le pregunto a Dick

-Era… era Bruce

-¿Y qué dijo? - pregunto Wally

-Pues… que nos necesita a todos en la cueva

-¿Él sabía que todos estaríamos aquí hoy?– Conner pregunto con una ceja inclinada

-Vamos, Es Batman, me sorprendería más si no lo supiera – Artemisa bromeó

-pero ¿qué hay de los pequeños? – Megan pregunto

-Tiene todo planeado, Steph y Lian estarán ahí

-¿Lian estará ahí? – Artemisa pregunto emocionada

-Al parecer – dijo Dick

-Vamos Chicos – Dijo Wally - ¿Qué sería de una ''reunión de los viejos tiempos'' sin una visita a la cueva?

-Bueno pues… creo que no podemos negarnos – dijo Zatanna – En el fondo… todos extrañamos las viejas misiones ¿no? – rio

-Sí – Dijo Artemisa – Creo que… sí

-pero ¿te dijo para que nos necesita? – Pregunto Megan

-Al parecer, La luz acaba de dar una alerta… más fuerte de lo normal

-En ese caso llamare a Raquel y Kaldur para decirles los nuevos planes

-Pues entonces, nos vemos haya – Dijo Dick.

* * *

y…. bueno, creo que eso fue todo el capítulo n-n

¿Soy la única a la que el hecho de que a Bruce le digan ''Abuelo'' le parece tierno y raro a la vez? XD

Estaba desconcentrada en clases el otro día y me puse a mirar el techo, mi amiga me pregunto '' ¿Vale qué onda? '' y yo de la nada estaba como ''¿Cómo será decirle a Bruce 'Abuelito' ?'' y estuve diciendo todo el día ''abuelito Batman'' XD ay.

**Ahora, Esto es importante**

**Yo sé que somos un Fandom muuuuuuuuuuuy grande, y me gustaría crear algo como… idk, una comunidad (¿? Para que todos pudiéramos hablar y llevarnos bien, podría ser mediante whatsapp o Facebook, ustedes dicen.**

**Yo quiero tener amigos a los que les guste Young justice u-u**


End file.
